It is often times necessary, or at least desirable, that storage systems be established and maintained. The storage of various liquids for later use is one example and the storage of water is of particular interest.
While water might be stored in large storage tanks, this is not always practical, particularly where individual or family storage facilities are concerned. While liquid such as water creates a weight and/or portability problem such that large tanks are often impractical for such storage purposes, smaller containers also offer a disadvantage since inadequate or at least inconvenient supplies often result.
While it has been suggested that smaller containers could be utilized for storage, including liquid storage, and physically structured to aid in stacking a plurality of containers, no practical system has been developed for a plurality of containers to interconnect the same so that the contents may flow therebetween yet the containers are maintained securely in abutting relationship and may be quickly disconnected from the system and removed.
Containers with various types of stacking features are shown, for example, in U.S. Letters Pats. 3,759,416, 3,586,204, 3,489,314, 3,455,480, 3,424,334, 3,391,824, 3,389,830, 3,346,137, 3,117,692, 3,084,830, and 2,595,113.